Froid
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Qui a dit qu'on était malheureux en prison ? Qui a dit qu'on était seul en prison ? En tout cas, pas Loki. - OS - YAOI - LEMON - Cadeau pour ma Yumika d'amour :)


_**Disclameur**__ : rien à moi et je crois qu'ils m'en remercie secrètement XD_

_**Spoiler**__ : je dirais après la fin d'Avengers mais avant Thor 2 : donc Loki s'est fait laminer par Hulk et Thor l'a ramené à Asgard par la peau de son petit cul sexy XD._

_**Paring**__ : ThorKi mesdames (et messieurs si par le plus grand des hasards il y en aurait un qui se pointerait)_

_**Rating**__ : L _

_**Dédicace**__ : à Yumika Plume, parce que c'est ton anniversaire et surtout pour te remercier car nos délires dantesques sur FB sont une inspiration sans fin pour moi. Reste toujours, toujours la même parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime :*. Aussi à toutes mes copinettes qui me regonflent le moral et sans qui j'aurais bazardé stylo, papier et World depuis longtemps - mention spéciale à Hasegawa, NathDawn et Sinasta : Bisous mes tarés d'amour. _

_**Blabla de l'auteure**__ : Ce jour est à noter d'une pierre blanche car, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs… ce texte est ce qui se rapprochera le plus d'un PWP que je réussirai jamais à écrire ! Ce style n'est définitivement pas pour moi qui ai besoin d'un début et d'une fin, juste le milieu ne me suffit pas XD Qui a dit gourmande ?... J'assume totalement._

*.*.*.*.*

Bon, il fallait le dire, la situation de Loki aurait pu être pire, bien pire qu'elle l'était actuellement. Certes, il se trouvait enfermé dans une cellule du palais d'Odin, Père de Toutes Choses et son père adoptif en option mais cela aurait pu être pire.

Cela aurait été pire s'il n'y avait pas eu Thor. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été à ses cotés depuis leur enfance, Loki était persuadé qu'il aurait mal fini. Enfin, plus mal fini que maintenant. Parce que oui, il avait tenté de plier Midgard à sa volonté. Parce que oui, il s'était fait maraver la tronche par une bande d'humains pas si faibles que ça, mais ! cet échec avait eu un coté positif qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné et qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas : un rapprochement soudain et plaisant avec son frère adoptif.

Thor venait souvent le voir dans sa cellule et le Jotun créait une illusion pour que les gardes placés à l'extérieur ne voient pas ce qui s'y passait. Parce qu'il s'en passait des choses. Oh oui, d'agréables choses qui rendaient douce la détention du dieu du mensonge. Au début, le grand blond n'avait fait que lui parler, tentant de renouer les liens du passé, et peu à peu, Loki s'était apaisé, arrêtant de détruire le mobilier de sa cellule et acceptant de l'écouter. Ils avaient passé des heures à se remémorer les souvenirs de leur enfance, les bons comme les mauvais, et Thor en avait profité pour tenter de comprendre la colère qui rongeait son frère de lait.

Et un jour, Loki avait osé un geste. Thor ne l'ayant pas repoussé, avait initié le second. Mais les gestes tendres et purs ne suffisaient plus au brun qui se languissait de plus. Pourquoi lui avoir donné un frère aussi lent à la détente, qui ne voyait dans ses gestes tendres que l'amour d'un frère ? Loki soupira avant de laisser un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre pour Thor, il hâtait le pas pour aller rejoindre Loki et partager avec lui les dernières heures du jour. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses rendez-vous quotidiens avec son frère lui étaient devenus aussi indispensables que de respirer et il se sentait toujours affreusement mal quand des imprévus l'empêchaient de les honorer.

Alors ce soir-là, comme il était en retard, il parcourait les couloirs du palais à pas pressés, n'ayant pris que le temps d'enlever sa cape et son armure pour revêtir une simple chemise ample avant de se précipiter vers la cellule de Loki. Il ne put empêcher un sourire immense de prendre place sur son visage quand il vit à travers les parois transparentes, son frère assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, un énorme livre sur les genoux. Il détailla comme à chaque fois ses longs cheveux impeccablement disciplinés, sa tenue ajustée qui le mettait tant en valeur, ses mains fines. Il ne quitta la silhouette qui tournait les pages lentement que pour saluer de la tête les gardes qui lui ouvrirent la porte.

Un pas à l'intérieur et la semi-obscurité l'enveloppa. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, ses yeux allant se poser sur le fauteuil, vide. Son frère avait créé l'illusion bien avant son arrivée, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun. Il se demanda un instant ce que voyaient les gardes mais cette question s'envola dès que son regard se posa sur la couche de son frère.

Sur les draps blancs était alanguie une créature à croquer, nue, sa peau bleutée parcourue de fines lignes plus sombres. Mais créature si dangereuse. Thor savait pour en avoir expérimenté la force, que Loki était puissant, très puissant, sous sa forme de Jotun. Mais jamais le brun ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, de façon si… prédatrice… séductrice… Thor déglutit difficilement et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était affolé, sans succès. Loki le regardait de ses yeux rouges sombres, l'invitant du regard à le rejoindre s'il s'en sentait le courage.

Alors, le blond avança lentement, les sens aux aguets, redoutant malgré tout une des ruses de son frère. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts frôler une cheville offerte qui à son étonnement et plaisir, ne se déroba pas. Quittant des yeux l'envoûtante peau bleue qu'il effleurait, Thor chercha dans le regard de Loki une invitation. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire narquois, de ceux qu'il lui offrait, enfant, en lui disant _« cap ou pas cap ? »._

Thor n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de sourire franchement et de tirer sur la cheville, attirant l'autre homme près de lui. Un long frisson parcouru le bras de l'Asgardien et se répercuta tout le long de sa colonne quand la paume de sa main entra en contact avec la peau froide du Jotun et il fut heureux de sentir le même frisson sur la peau de son vis-à-vis. Thor tira un peu plus à lui le brun, mettant un genou sur la couche, et se pencha dans l'intention d'initier un premier baiser, mais il s'arrêta quand une lame fit son apparition dans les mains du fils du Roi des glaces.

Le guerrier, souriant toujours, tenta de repousser la lame en poussant dessus avec son torse pour attraper les lèvres aguichantes qui se trouvaient si proches des siennes mais la lame s'enfonça légèrement dans ses chairs. Thor grogna, n'appréciant pas d'être menacé, ni bridé, mais son mécontentement fut oublié quand les lèvres de Loki s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une petite langue rouge sang et pointue qui vint lécher la mâchoire puis le menton du dieu du Tonnerre.

Affriolé par ce contact, le blondin essaya de nouveau de capturer les lèvres bleuies qui l'aguichaient mais la lame se fit plus insistante et Thor recula en grondant. L'arme se fit soudain légère contre son torse et il sourit, décidant d'entrer dans le jeu de son presque frère. Laissant Loki aux commandes, il se recula encore un peu, juste assez pour que la lame quitte sa peau et profite de cette liberté pour découper un à un les boutons qui fermaient la chemise du Dieu.

Thor frissonna sous la caresse légère de la lame de glace contre sa peau qui descendait de plus en plus bas et se mordit les lèvres quand d'un imperceptible mouvement, l'arme griffa la peau fine de son ventre à hauteur du nombril. Une fois le vêtement totalement ouvert, Loki fit disparaître l'arme et se redressa pour le faire glisser des épaules musculeuses, laissant courir ses yeux rouges sur la peau blanche avec envie.

Il repoussa lentement le blond, le forçant à se remettre debout devant lui avant de laisser glisser sa langue froide sur la peau chaude du ventre, allant lécher la coupure et Thor grogna en se penchant un peu, cherchant plus de contact. Cette peau bleue, parfaite, il voulait la réchauffer sous des baisers par milliers, des caresses par dizaines. Il voulait ce corps contre le sien, sachant qu'il pourrait le serrer aussi fort qu'il le désirerait sans le briser car le Jotun était puissant, robuste… à sa hauteur.

Il étouffa une plainte sous un grognement quand l'appendice froid se glissa dans le creux du nombril et laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure d'ébène libre et ondulante. Le brun remonta le long du torse, suivant la ligne bien dessinée des abdominaux qui lui faisaient face avant de s'attaquer à deux petits boutons roses et durs qui les parsemaient.

La main dans ses cheveux se fit plus insistante, descendant attraper la nuque et attirant le visage du Jotun près de celui de l'Asgardien. Malgré l'envie dévorante, ils s'arrêtèrent a à peine quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'autre, laissant l'attente de se rejoindre s'étirer, savourant un souffle chaud sur une peau gelée et vice-versa. Lentement, l'espace fut comblé et les lèvres se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, se caressèrent avec lenteur et douceur avant qu'elles ne se pressent avec passion et fureur. Les langues rejoignirent la partie, créant un délicieux chaud/froid en entrant en contact.

La main de Thor sur la nuque brune se fit plus forte, affermissant sa prise, l'attirant plus près tandis que Loki glissait les siennes le long de ses flancs, lui arrachant de délicieux frissons avant de prendre place aux creux des reins de ce corps bouillonnant. Seuls des soupirs de plaisir troublaient l'étrange silence de la pièce, soupirs qui les attisaient et ils cherchaient à en entendre encore plus.

Thor laissa ses mains quitter la nuque de Loki pour glisser le long de son dos, souriant durant le baiser quand il sentit son frère frissonner sous la caresse, et attrapa en fin de course les deux globes de chair ferme entre ses mains immenses, les caressant et les flattant un instant avant de descendre un peu plus bas et d'attraper les cuisses fines pour soulever le brun. Ce dernier noua ses bras autour du cou du blond tandis que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de la taille.

À tâtons, le guerrier grimpa sur la couche avant d'y allonger doucement le beau parleur. Il posa une main sur le matelas pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur le corps fin allongé à présent sous lui, appréciant les cuisses façon glacier enserrant ses hanches et la langue pointue et mutine qui lui retournait les sens. À ce moment, Thor comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il aimait tant sa compagnie malgré les sarcasmes parfois un peu rudes, pourquoi ne pas le voir le faisait se sentir si mal, pourquoi il avait toujours l'impression de sourire comme un parfait idiot dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision, ce sourire qui exaspérait tant son destinataire qui rouspétait en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se sépara des lèvres tentatrices qui avaient rougi sous les baisers pour embrasser le menton avant de suivre la ligne de la mâchoire jusqu'à une oreille pointue où il murmura au Jotun qu'il avait toujours eu raison, qu'ils n'étaient pas frères, qu'ils étaient bien plus que ça. Loki caressa du pouce la joue piquetée de barbe qui se nichait dans son cou et lui susurra en retour qu'il avait bien pris son temps pour s'en rendre compte.

Thor se recula un peu et le regarda avec des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux, un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur le visage. Loki éclata de rire en pensant qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'une paire d'oreilles tombante sur le haut de la tête pour qu'il ne se transforme en labraThor.

L'Asgardien fit mine d'être vexé par l'hilarité de son compagnon mais en vérité ravi d'entendre ce rire cristallin qui lui avait tant manqué. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu ce rire se répercuter le long des longs couloirs du palais, accompagné du sien ? Tellement d'années qu'il ne pouvait les compter.

Bien décidé à chasser la tristesse qui enveloppait l'elfe de glace, il retraça avec la langue les fines lignes pâles qui striaient la peau du Dieu brun. Peau qu'il découvrait fraîche et douce, peau dont il savait déjà ne plus pouvoir se passer. Et il se réjouit que ce traitement arrache des soupirs à Loki qui se cambra légèrement contre lui. Alors il s'égara le long de ce torse imberbe qui s'offrait à lui, suivant tantôt une ligne marbrant la peau, tantôt le contour d'un muscle désirable. Ses pérégrinations lui firent rencontrer un téton bleui qui ne semblait que l'attendre et il s'y attaqua, le gouttant, le mordillant, le titillant, faisant de même à son confrère du bout de ses doigts, souriant contre la peau azure en sentant Loki se coller encore plus à lui. Le blond glissa ses bras dans le creux formé par la cambrure du dos, se coulant contre le corps nu en soupirant.

Mais Loki savait que leur temps était compté et bien que les caresses et les baisers de Thor lui retournaient agréablement les sens, il se devait de faire accélérer les choses s'ils ne voulaient pas être interrompus au moment le plus inopportun. D'un mouvement de bassin, il inversa sans effort leur position et se retrouva étroitement collé contre le corps du blond. Aucun des deux ne réussit à retenir le gémissement qui leur fût arraché par la pression de leurs deux corps contre leurs virilités tendues et impatientes. Loki rompit le baiser, essoufflé et laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en entendant le grognement de frustration de son compagnon.

« Mon frère… »

Il avait prononcé ce nom d'une voix rauque, enrouée et cela déclencha un merveilleux frisson le long du dos de Thor. Un parfum d'interdit, de secrets… et tellement, tellement de promesses de plaisir, de désir… tout ça dans un seul mot.

« Mon frère… on a pas toute la nuit alors si tu le permets… »

Tout en parlant, le brun avait fait sauter les boutons qui tenaient encore fermé le pantalon du blond et y glissa la main pour se saisir de l'habitant impatient qui s'y trouvait. Thor haleta sous le coup de tant de sensations : celle de la pression douloureuse de son vêtement qui s'envolait, celle de la main froide qui la remplaça, les caresses qui en découlèrent… Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambrant pour sentir plus et ses mains allèrent s'ancrer aux fesses fermes et rondes de Loki qui se régalait du spectacle de son frère-amant qui se languissait sous lui.

Le brun ajouta son propre membre à la fête, caressant les deux sexes d'une main, se soutenant de l'autre. Thor frémit quand sa chair chaude entra en contact avec celle si fraîche de Loki. De la pointe de sa langue, ce dernier lécha le creux formé par la clavicule puis remonta le long de la jugulaire où il sentit avec fierté le pouls de Thor qui s'emballait pour finalement aller titiller ce petit spot sensible juste derrière l'oreille. Le blond gémit plus fort et la pression sur ses hanches augmenta aussi. Sûr que le lendemain le verrait avec des marques mais qu'importe.

« Lo… Loki… je…

\- Oh que non, mon frère. Pas maintenant, c'est bien trop tôt.

-… pas… ma faute… »

Loki se mordit les lèvres et arrêta tout mouvement, sous l'exclamation frustrée de Thor. Il bloqua les protestations qu'il devinait arriver avec un profond et langoureux baiser avant de s'éloigner de ces lèvres si tentantes.

« Je vais te montrer un des bienfaits du froid…Asgardien. »

Avec un sourire en coin, le brun laissa une vague de froid quitter ses doigts qui emprisonnaient toujours leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Sous l'assaut glacial, Thor glapit et sentit son excitation être refoulée au loin sous la vague froide. Loki vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui murmurer d'une voix rauque.

« Vois ce que mon pouvoir peut faire… Ta foudre peut-elle en faire autant ?

\- … Non… Elle ne le peut… »

Satisfait de la reconnaissance de son frère, Loki l'embrassa de nouveau. Dieux, que sa bouche était chaude, tout comme sa peau, tout comme son être alors que lui était si froid. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Lâchant leurs membres qui reprenaient doucement vie, il attrapa une des mains qui malaxaient ses fesses. Le regard presque agacé de son frère le fit sourire et lentement, il porta à sa bouche les doigts légèrement calleux à force de manier Mjöllnir.

L'Asgardien s'étrangla à moitié à cette manœuvre et l'Enfant des Glaces ne put que s'en réjouir. Il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Tout à lui. Pas à une mortelle de Midgard, pas à une guerrière d'Asgard, non, à lui et seulement à lui. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il fantasmait, sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la ruse, le mensonge ou l'illusion et c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il s'amusa encore un peu avec les doigts burinés avant de les guider vers son fessier et de les y abandonner pour récupérer ce qu'il avait lâché peu avant. Thor l'attrapa par la nuque pour coller leurs bouches ensemble dans un baiser sauvage et empressé. Les lèvres bleutées et fines de Loki semblaient attirer les siennes, tels des aimants surpuissants, le souffle glacé du Jotun semblait être la seule chose qui lui permettait de respirer.

Ses doigts tâtonnèrent un peu puis trouvèrent l'entrée plissée qu'ils cherchaient et en douceur, l'un d'eux y entra. Le corps félin s'arqua et un gémissement de plaisir se mêla au souffle glacé. Le doigt alla plus loin. « Froid. Si froid. Même là… »

Se rendit-il compte qu'il avait murmuré ces paroles dans le baiser qui ne voulait pas avoir de fin ? Probablement pas.

Loki était le _Froid_ et Thor décida que dorénavant ce serait sa température préférée. À partir de ce jour, il boira cette boisson terrienne appelée 'Café' que froide. Il prendra des douches glacées. Parcourra les cieux le plus haut possible jusqu'où l'air est tellement rare qu'il est gelé. Et tous ces petits froids lui rappelleront la saveur glacée de celui qu'il était en train d'aimer.

Un deuxième doigt s'invita et le brun haleta lourdement. Croyant avoir été trop vite et lui avoir fait mal, Thor s'arrêta. Mais Loki lui murmura des _« non, non, ne fais pas ça, ne me fais pas ça… »_ qui se transformèrent en gémissements quand le blond reprit son exploration digitale et les frissons qui parcouraient le peau bleutée n'avaient, cette fois, rien à voir avec le froid.

Loki prit appui d'une main sur le torse de son amant et tenant toujours en main la virilité de ce dernier, la positionna devant l'entrée de son intimité avant de s'asseoir lentement dessus, arrachant un grognement aux deux jeunes dieux.

« Par les neufs royaumes, Loki… c'est si serré… »

L'Asgardien s'accrochait aux hanches du Jotun comme un naufragé à sa planche car s'il lâchait cette peau bleue, c'est ce qu'il deviendrait. Un naufragé dans l'immensité du plaisir que lui procurait la délicieuse sensation de se sentir entouré et gainé par cette chair qui frémissait et se contractait autour de lui. Le brun soupira d'aise quand enfin ses fesses touchèrent la peau mate des cuisses en-dessous lui et ils restèrent tous deux immobiles un instant, le temps de reprendre pied avec la réalité et de s'habituer à ces nouvelles et délicieuses sensations que d'être dans l'autre ou de sentir l'autre en soi.

Loki tenta un mouvement de bassin timide, grimaçant un peu, avant que Thor ne se redresse pour happer ses lèvres dans un baiser qui le détourna de la brûlure de son arrière-train. En douceur, le blond aida son amant à se soulever plus haut à chaque fois, accélérant légèrement la cadence, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant des glaces ne s'empale vigoureusement de lui-même, encouragé par les mains qui le guidaient et les grognements bestiaux qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Mais très vite, il ne put plus que s'accrocher aux épaules musculeuses de son amant, plantant ses ongles presque noirs dans la chair dorée à laquelle il se raccrochait, juste pour ne pas se perdre dans sa propre jouissance. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu, juste un peu, il voulait qu'il jouisse en lui, qu'il le marque comme sien et ensuite, seulement ensuite, il se permettra de se libérer lui aussi.

C'était sans compter le blond qui pensait la même chose de son coté et qui sentait qu'il était sur le bord depuis un moment. Alors il glissa une main entre eux et empoigna le membre délaissé de Loki dans une prise ferme qui se calait sur ses vigoureux coups de reins. Il entendit le petit cri de son amant avant de sentir ses dents mordre la peau de son épaule. Il sourit, fier d'avoir trouvé _l'endroit_ qu'il cherchait et s'appliqua dès lors à aller taper le plus souvent possible dedans. Quelques mouvement de bassin désordonnés, quelques caresses appuyées et il sentit Loki rendre les armes. Sur sa main et son ventre tomba la semence de son amant qui gémit en se cambrant, tout le corps frissonnant sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui balayait tout. Une exquise contraction de la gaine de chair autour de son sexe tendu et douloureux et Thor aussi jouit en serrant fort contre lui le corps pâle et bleuté qui se détendait entre ses bras.

Loki ferma les yeux, concentré sur l'incroyable sensation du sperme chaud qui le remplissait, avant de se laisser aller telle une poupée de chiffon contre le torse humide de sueur de son compagnon. Thor, enlaçant toujours Loki, se laissa tomber en arrière dans le lit. Il caressa du bout des doigts le corps qui se blottissait contre lui, le sentant se réchauffer peu à peu jusqu'à être presque tiède.

« Il va falloir nous séparer bientôt, ma magie arrive à son terme. L'illusion ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

\- Juste une minute encore… »

Loki se redressa et Thor s'aperçut que la peau reprenait des couleurs rosées, les yeux leur couleur vert clair, et il sut qu'il devait s'arracher à l'étreinte s'il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre en position compromettante. Il vola un dernier baiser, le rendant aussi passionné et fiévreux que possible avant de relâcher son frère qui un instant après était habillé et coiffé à la perfection.

Le blond ramassa sa chemise et grimaça quand il se rappela le sort réservé à ces boutons au début de la soirée. Le brun haussa les épaules, amusé et le laissa se débrouiller pour expliquer ou pas aux gardes pourquoi sa chemise était dans cet état. Il fit disparaître l'illusion d'un mouvement gracieux de la main.

Pour conserver les apparences, ils se tenaient à trois pas l'un de l'autre, se dévorant du regard mais sans pouvoir faire plus. Thor baissa rapidement les yeux avant de replonger dans l'émeraude liquide des yeux de son amant. Au moment de sortir de la cellule, il se retourna une dernière fois vers la silhouette qui se tenait droite au milieu de la pièce, ses mains jointes dans son dos et qui le regardait avec un léger sourire.

« Je reviendrai vite.

\- Je l'espère bien. »

Le destin joua contre eux car peu après, Jeanne accueillit en elle l'Éther et Thor dû se porter à son secours, sauvant les apparences qu'il était épris d'elle alors qu'il se languissait de son frère.

*.*.*.*.*

_**blabla (bis)** _: merci à Choc'Olive pour sa correction expresse :)

mon chaton, j'espère que ce texte t'as plu, vu que je travaille dessus depuis qu'on en a parlé sur FB ^^. encore joyeux anniversaire ma belle. love *10.000


End file.
